Las cosas estaban bien ayer
by NahilImox
Summary: Sentado en esa fría sala de espera, con el cuerpo palpitando de dolor, Stiles llora, ruega y reza.


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a _Ronees_**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p><em>Things were all good yesterday<em>

_And then the devil took your memory..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles está sentado en la sala de espera, su brazo derecho con una escayola y con un dolor de muerte a pesar de la anestesia, pero se niega a separarse de la puerta del quirófano donde esta Derek luchando por su vida.<p>

* # * # * # *

Eran las dos de la mañana y ambos habían bebido demasiado, llevaban semanas con problemas, los celos de Derek hartaban a Stiles y este en vez de tomarlo con calma, no hacía más que renegar. Por estar discutiendo no vieron cuando el semáforo cambio de color, ni el auto que dio una vuelta indebida en la esquina.

Entre chillidos de metal, cristales rotos, sangre por doquier, Stiles intento despertar, escucho a lo lejos el sonido de la ambulancia y tanteo a su lado pero no encontró a Derek, trato de enfocar la vista al frente y solo vio un hueco en el cristal. Logro distinguir a Derek lejos de él, vio que el otro auto estaba hecho pedazos pero Derek es lo único que le importaba. Logro soltar el cinturón y trato de llegar a Derek, pero solo avanzo medio metro antes de que el dolor le paralizara y le dejara inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una cama de hospital y con un dolor inmenso y demasiado mareado. ¿Y Derek?...

* # * # * # *

La enfermera le informa de su estado, su brazo está roto y tiene contusiones por todo el cuerpo, por otro lado su acompañante está en la sala de urgencias, una de sus costillas había perforado un pulmón y perdía demasiada sangre, tenían que estabilizarle para poderle pasar al quirófano.

Justo ahora todas esas discusiones que tuvieron le parecen estúpidas, absurdas, discusiones de tontos. Stiles lo ama, y no importa que tan celoso y pesado se ponga Derek, él lo ama y no va a perderlo.

Sentado en esa fría sala de espera, con el cuerpo palpitando de dolor, Stiles llora, ruega y reza.

Rezaba por el niño de doce años que le ayudo cuando jugando y corriendo por el bosque termino perdido, por el niño que le abrazo hasta que por fin estuvo frente a su casa y se disculpó con su padre, aceptando toda la responsabilidad. Rezaba por el chico de dieciséis años que le defendió, ganándose una expulsión y un labio roto. Rezaba por el joven de diecinueve que en su cumpleaños dieciséis le regalo su primer beso y noches en su habitación, de besos indecisos y ropa que estorbaba. Reza por el hombre le había confesado que le amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía ni recordarlo.

Le obligan a ir a su habitación, Stiles protesta pero no sirve de nada, la anestesia está empezando a hacer su trabajo y siente los ojos pesados. Escucha una voz a lo lejos que grita su nombre, pero no es Derek, aunque le suena demasiado conocida, se siente cansado y no soporta el brazo.

La enfermera grita que le ayuden. ¿Para qué quiere ayuda?...

* # * # * # *

¿Cuánto ha dormido?, mierda, no debió hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está Derek? -la pregunta brota de sus labios

-Sobrevivió, se encuentra en terapia intensiva –escucha que le informa esa voz conocida –No permiten que nadie lo vea, por el momento.

-Bien –responde. Stiles no logra ver a su acompañante, le duele demasiado como para girarse y agradecerle, pero aun así hace un intento -Gracias

Ahora necesita salir de ahí he intentar hablar con el doctor.

-Deja de moverte, sabes, estas muy débil –protesta la voz. Stiles conoce esa voz pero por alguna razón no puede ponerle un rostro. Da igual, necesita moverse, necesita ver a Derek. Vuelve a hacer un esfuerzo –Deja de moverte –dice la voz con tono autoritario y los ojos se le empañan

-Papá –gira un poco la cabeza y ve a su padre ahí de pie a su lado, se ve cansado, le mira a los ojos y de pronto siente miedo, siente pavor. Se deja caer y comienza a llorar –Papá

-Tranquilo –siente los brazos de su padre rodearle y abrazarle con mucho cuidado –Todo estará bien, hijo.

_Todo estará bien._ No, necesita salir AHORA, hace un gran esfuerzo pero logra levantarse. Siente el agarre de su padre sobre el hombro. Él solo quiere ver a Derek.

-Stiles, por favor, debes descansar.

-No quiero perderle

-Y no lo harás. Stiles, su hermana está cerca, no te preocupes, ella nos…

-Necesito verle –ruega. John le conoce, es su padre después de todo, sabe lo terco que puede llegar a ser. Suspira y le toma con cuidado del brazo y lo acerca a la silla de ruedas

-Necio como su madre

Al final le dejan entrar, gracias a Laura que ha abogado por él. Derek se ve frágil, con tantas vendas y ese maldito pitido de las maquinas que hay a su alrededor.

* # * # * # *

Stiles ya se mueve mejor y se ha negado a irse a casa. Los doctores le dicen que Derek mejora rápido, pero aun no despierta, es debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza. El respirador ya fue retirado.

Llevan dos meses ahí y por fin Derek movió los dedos, es buena señal, el yeso del brazo de Stiles fue retirado y está en rehabilitación, ayuda que este en protesta y viva en el hospital. No importa cuántas veces su padre o Laura traten de convencerlo, no se ira mientras Derek permanezca ahí.

* # * # * # *

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron después de ochentaicuatro días de constante angustia para Stiles. Quería ver sus ojos de nuevo y ahí estaban, de ese verde tan intenso. Stiles sonríe, la mano de Derek se acerca a la suya, anhela tanto ese contacto.

-¿Quién eres? –la voz de Derek suena rasposa, distante.

Stiles llora, ¿qué ha pasado?

Los doctores se lo confirman, parece que después de todo, le ha perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


End file.
